Kuvira's Sickness
by GaLor3
Summary: Guys, I am obliged to write the strangest things on Fan Fiction, but this by far is the strangest...and yet one of the best. This is what happens when Avatar Korra and her friends are called in an attempt to help Kuvira in her deteriorating state due to a rare disease called Wolfbat Rabies. Enjoy and Please review.
1. Chapter 1

What if Kuvira had Rabies?

Introduction: Kuvira has been defeated and sentenced to life in prison. All is well, until doctors discover that she has rare strain of Wolfbat Rabies, a disease usually found in Earth Kingdom orphans. Most do not make it past age six, but for some, the virus remains dormant until they reach their adult years. This...is exactly what happened to Kuvira. The Avatar and her gang have been called in an attempt to fix, or at least slow Kuvira's deteriorating state.

Korra glanced at Mako and Bolin as they silently trudged under the dark entrance to Cabbage Corp's prison. A set of metal gates creaked open upon their arrival, leading them into a large, gray courtyard. A man in a crumpled, yellow uniform detached himself from a group a people and rushed over to them.

"Korra! Glad you could make it!" he said hurriedly.

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Where is she?" she asked bluntly.

The man froze, taken aback by her forwardness."Ah yes, t-this way," he stuttered.

He led them through ivy covered doors and into a gloomy hallway. A rogue breeze passed through the empty cells on either side of them, arousing a low moan that echoed throughout the halls.

"This place is so creepy…" muttered Bolin as he shifted his eyes from floor to the empty cells.

"Ah well, this building was originally built by the Fire Nation almost a century ago as a prison for Earth Benders. They used the most gruesome tactics on their prisoners, which included turning their own bending against them," said their guide matter-of-factly.

Bolin's eyes widened. "How do you turn your own bending against-"

"Trust me my boy," the man said abruptly cutting off Bolin's sentence. "You don't want to know."

Bolin's shivered as their guide continued on.

"While we originally planned to destroy this building, Cabbage Corps saw it as an ideal prison for serious Earth bender criminals. The walls have a thick layer of platinum within them, making it impossible to break out. Firelord Ozine knew what he was doing when he ordered the construction of this place. But it was when we were excavating the prison did we truly find the shock of our lives."

As he said this, he came to a dead end at the end of the hallway. Korra and her friends stopped behind him as he turned to face them.

"This."

He then reached to his left and pulled what seemed to be a hidden lever, so perfectly blended in with the framework of the walls that it had gone unnoticed to Korra and her gang. Suddenly, the wall beside them creaked and slowly swung open. Their guide glanced at Mako who immediately concurred a ball of fire in his hand. They proceeded down the steps, their shadows illuminated by the light Mako carried.

"We found this room by accident, a simple mishap. We believe that Firelord Ozine did not even know about it. Whoever built this part of the prison knew exactly what he was doing and had only one goal in mind."

As they got closer and closer to the light at the bottom, Korra felt her hair standing on the edge. She was getting a strange vibe as they proceeded down into the dank, dark room.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and Korra couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

"This…is where they would have kept the Avatar."

A circular room surrounded by glass presented itself to them. Inside, two beams of light shone down on a small shape huddled in the corner. Korra could only assume it was Kuvira.

"Hmm….doesn't look to bad," said Bolin as he reached over to tap on the class.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" shouted their guide as he rushed to block Bolin's hand but it was too late.

Bolin's knuckles just barely grazed the glass before he pulled back his hand screaming. His hand contorted awkwardly, as if electricity blazed through it.

"BOLIN!" Mako and Korra shouted together.

Unexpectedly, Bolin froze before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted.

Mako rushed to catch Bolin then glared at their guide.

"You better start explaining before I light your eyebrows up," he snarled.

Their guide sighed and said, "This room is infused with energy. We are still trying to find out what kind, but it is dark. The glass your brother touched is actually holding back most of it. The energy inside the room is not designed to kill its victim, but to control them. It attacks the central nerves, and forbids the body to do anything but push itself to its limits to survive. As a result the victim falls in and out of consciousness. However, even in sleep the energy continues to slither through the victim's mind in an effortless battle to control them. If they had imprisoned the Avatar here, it would have kept him or her from ever entering the Spirit World through sleep or meditation. As for food, we had to use water benders to transfer nourishments into the prisoner from a distance."

He paused for a moment to breathe.

"It's honestly a cruel device," he murmured.

He abruptly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder spin him around, before coming face to face with a very furious Avatar. He cried out as Korra picked him up by the front of his shirt so that his feet were almost off the ground

"And why in the world…would you think…of putting…KUVIRA….IN AN AWFUL PLACE...LIKE THIS?!" Korra basically spat out the last of her words, her rage threatening to throw her in the Avatar state.

"Please, please I can explain!" the man hurriedly said. Turned out…he didn't have to.

A sudden, muffled tapping sound caught Korra's attention. She looked up toward Mako who was staring wide-eyed behind her. She slowly set down their guide who trembled with both relief and fear.

Turning around, she came face to face with Kuvira's unnaturally angled smile.

"Hello Avatar…"

**End Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

Korra couldn't stop staring at Kuvira's face. She was pale, paler then her already ebony white skin. Her hair was a mass of tangles that managed to cover part of her face. Her usually clear grey eyes were rimmed with red and clouded. She continued to smile crookedly.

Bolin's eyelids fluttered open. He sat up from Mako's hold and scratched his head. His eyes caught Kuvira's causing him to freeze mid scratch.

"Mako….hold me again will you?" he asked as he attempted to lay back down in his brothers arms.

"Get up Bolin," Mako said slightly annoyed before updating him on the situation.

Their guide looked at Kuvira then back at Korra.

"You see? This is why. Unfortunately we know very little about Wolfbat's disease, since most people or rather children I should say die once they get it. We don't know if it's contagious and we needed a place that could contain both a dangerous criminal and a possibly contractible disease. Since we've put Kuvira in here, we've been monitoring her closely. It seems that the disease has somehow constructed an unstable defense against the rays of energy. Now we can study Wolfbat's disease, and contain the Earth Kingdom's most dangerous prisoner. Don't you see? It's a miracle!" he finished with a flourish.

A high pitched sound came from behind the glass, and they all turned to see Kuvira covering her face with her hands. She emitted an unnatural noise that bounced about the walls of her cage as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Kuvira!" Korra called as she moved as close to the glass as possible without touching it. She looked down at Kuvira in horror as she removed her hands from her face. She was laughing. In a crazed and hysterical manner. Her body contorted with each heaving gasp as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Korra whipped around and grabbed their guide by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. She reeled her fist back as if about to punch him in the face. Mako backed her up with a fiery fist, his eyes matching the rage he felt as he watched Kuvira's suffering. Bolin...fainted.

"Wait wait! I know it looks bad, but that's why we called you here! Please, if anything maybe you can help her. But we also want you to consider that here is a possibility of us finding a cure to Wolfbat's disease! If we study her, we may find a cure that could help hundreds of others. But if the Avatar wants to heal her with some spiritual magic, that's fine too! PLASE DON'T HURT ME!" he cried fearfully.

Korra dropped him and pushed him to the stairs.

"Leave," she hissed.

He glanced at the room, then at Korra's face before hurrying up the steps.

"Don't do anything stupid Avatar! She's our only chance!" he called as his voice faded away.

Korra turned around and brought out her flask of water. She quickly water bended some onto Bolin's face, waking him up with a shock.

"HELP, I'm drowning!" he sputtered. Looking up at Korra and Mako he paused.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"C'mon," said Korra as she helped Bolin up. The sound of heavy, pounding footsteps echoed from the stairs. It seemed like their guide suspected Korra's decision and was going to attempt to persuade her against it…but this time….with back -up.

"We're breaking her out."

Bolin looked at her confused.

"B-but Wolfbat dise-…Korra are you sure?"he asked.

Korra's gaze remained steady as she nodded.

Mako rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Korra, as much as I hate to see Kuvira suffer, maybe this is for the best," Mako murmured. He watched as Korra opened her mouth to object.

"I know it looks bad, but we're talking about finding a cure for an unknown disease. Hundreds could be saved…through…Kuvira," he finished awkwardly.

Korra glared at him. "How dare you even suggest something so-"

"Korra."

Korra flashed her eyes at Bolin.

"There used to be three of us. Me, Mako…and Hikaro. She was the oldest of us. When we lived in the orphanage, she got Wolfbat's disease. We were too young to understand what was happening to her. One day she was there, the next day we woke up and she was gone. We didn't even get to know her…she's like…like a forgotten shoe…"he finished smoothly.

"How touching…" Mako muttered unemotionally.

Korra looked back at Mako's downcast face. Her heart was moved but her mind was made up.

"I'm sorry Mako. But this has to be done."

"It's not just that Korra!" Mako snapped. "This place is unstable, we don't know what lies beyond that glass!"

He sighed and then shrugged.

"Fine, but we have to be careful when getting her ou-" he was cut off from a sudden gust of wind that blew through the room. Removing his hand from over his head, he saw Korra's glowing eyes, indicating she had entered the Avatar state. She raised her hands in front of her and slammed them onto the glass. Cracks began crawling out from underneath her palms and spread like lightning across the panes.

"Avatars…have to make everything so dramatic," Mako mumbled annoyed.

"Like their love life," Bolin mumbled back while elbowing Mako. After receiving a look of daggers from his brother, he quickly alleged in agreement, "but honestly, I'm pretty sure there was a door on the other side there."

Just as the glass was about to shatter, Bolin bended a rock wall around him and Mako. When the glass finally broke, the raw energy originally held back by the glass burst through and travelled like a whirlwind around the room. Bolin grunted and sunk his foot deep into the earth as he battled to maintain the wall that surrounded him and Mako. Sweat beaded his brow and he felt the walls crumbling around him. Just as he felt it about to give way, it stopped. He quickly dropped the cracked rock he had been holding and glanced about for Korra. He saw her grasping her head in pain, uttering low moans. Kuvira was nowhere to be found.

"Korra!"

They ran over to her and looked down. She opened her eyes to look weakly up at them

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"Was it the crazy energy thing? Shouldn't the Avatar state have been able to handle that? And…wait a second….where is my SHOE?" he exclaimed in shock before turning around and seeing it cemented in the mud.

"Oh…" he rushed over and bended it out of the rock.

"That's better. Wait, where's Kuvira?" finished Bolin as he looked around.

Korra shakily got to her feet.

"They were wrong. That wasn't just energy trapped in there….that… was a spirit."


End file.
